Una dulce historia
by SagaNoGeminis
Summary: La sorpresa que se lleva Saga de Géminis al saber que es padre, ahora tendra que cuidar de su pequeña hija de 4 años.
1. La llegada al Santuario

Era de mañana, y como todos los días el caballero Géminis se encontraba custodiando su respectivo templo.

-Buen día, ¿cómo te va géminis?-dice Mu parado afuera de la casa de géminis

-Pues bien ¿y a ti?- se encontraba parado en la entrada de su templo

-pues también me va bien.

-¿y qué te trae por aquí Mu?

-pues voy a ir a ver el patriarca.

-a pues no te quito más tu tiempo Mu.

-bueno géminis, gusto en verte con permiso- dice Mu siguiendo su camino.

El caballero géminis de nombre Saga, se queda admirando la mañana y todo lo que le rodeaba.

En las afueras del santuario, se encontraba una mujer delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos azules quien llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña de cabellos azules.

-vaya, veo que el santuario se ve exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vi- dice la mujer-pues vamos, entremos-

La mujer y la niña comienzan a subir los primeros escalones que correspondían a la casa de Aries.

-Mami, ya me cansé son muchos escalones- se queja la niña.

-descuida hija ya llegamos- contesta la mujer regalándole una sonrisa a su hija-hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Pero nadie contestó.

-Creo que no hay nadie, bueno pues entremos-la mujer de nuevo toma de la mano a su hija y continúan su camino.

Desde su templo, Aldebarán siente que alguien ha entrado al santuario.

-¿Pero quién habrá podido entrar al santuario?- se pregunta Aldebarán.

Por el otro lado la madre y su hija caminaban.

-Mami, este lugar es extraño ¿Por qué me trajiste?

-Ya lo veras mi niña.

Terminan de recorrer la casa de Aries y siguen su recorrido por los escalones hasta que llegan a la casa de Tauro, en la entrada de dicha casa se encontraba Aldebarán.

-Mami, ¿Cuánto falta?-dice la niña

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo entraron al santuario?- Pregunta Aldebarán.

- Hola Aldebarán- dice la mujer contenta- creo que ya no te acuerdas de mí ¿cierto?

-Pues, lo siento pero, creo que no-responde Aldebarán mientras miraba el rostro de la mujer para ver si podía reconocerla.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?

De repente Aldebarán recuerda aquel rostro.

-Oh sí, ya te recordé, eres tú-sonríe Aldebarán- ¿pero qué te trae por aquí?

De repente Aldebarán se percata de la presencia de la niña quien se encontraba escondida detrás de su madre.

-Pero ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Aldebarán.

-Bueno ella es mi hija-contesta-Vamos hija no temas él no te hará daño-le dice a la niña.

La niña deja de esconderse y mira a Aldebarán con sus grandes y lindos ojos azules.

-Entonces ella es la hija de….- dice Aldebarán.

Sin decir nada, la mujer acierta con la cabeza.

-pues ya sabes donde se encuentra, puedes pasar- una vez más sonríe Aldebarán.

-pues gracias Aldebarán.

Las dos siguen su camino dirigiéndose a la casa de Géminis.

-¿Mami podemos descansar un poco?- pregunta la niña.

-No, hija-

-¿Pero por qué?- dice la niña poniendo carita triste.

-Porque este es el lugar- le sonríe.

-¿Enserio?- se ilumina la mirada de la niña.


	2. El encuentro

**He aquí la continuación de mi fic espero les esté gustando**

**Olvide decir que los personajes del fic no me pertenecen XD**

Entonces la niña sube apresuradamente los escalones hacia el templo de Géminis, cuando iba a entrar a él topo con alguien en la entrada, quiso voltear hacia arriba para ver quién era, pero antes de que lo hiciera la persona con la que había topado le dio un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Pero quién te crees tú para entrar de esa manera a mi templo?- dice un hombre de voz fuerte.

La niña se soba la cabeza, mira hacia arriba con los ojos llorosos y lo ve sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Creo que esa no es la manera de recibir a una niña Saga de Géminis.-dice una voz de mujer.

Asombrado Saga reconoce la voz y pone sus ojos hacia esa persona.

-¡Mami, mami! Él me pegó- corre la niña llorosa hacia su madre quien se encontraba a pie de los escalones.

- Tranquila hija- recibe a la niña- no pasa nada.

-Pero, Alexandra ¿Qué haces aquí?-Saga pregunta siguiendo asombrado.

La mujer de nombre Alexandra sube lentamente los escalones junto con su hija.

-Pues… he venido a presentarte a alguien que quería conocerte desde hace tiempo Saga- llegan las dos junto a Saga.

Saga estaba atónito.

-Mira Saga-Alexandra pone las manos sobre los hombros de su hija- ella es Saguita, pero muchos la llamamos Saguiz, tiene 4 años y… es tu hija.

Saga observa a la niña sin poder decir nada.

-Necesitamos hablar Saga- dice Alexandra.

-Está bien, pasa a mi templo- contesta Saga.

-Hija, quédate aquí en lo que hablo con tu padre-

-¿Entonces él es mi papi?- dice la niña emocionada.

-Sí hija- responde Alexandra.

La niña corre hacia Saga para abrazarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera Saga se da la vuelta fríamente y entra al templo diciendo

–Vamos Alexandra.

Saguiz se queda triste pero su mamá la consuela

-Ya tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con tu padre hija-le sonríe para después abrazarla fuertemente-recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho hijita.

-Sí mami-responde Saguiz.

-Quédate aquí-deja de abrazar a su hija y entra a la casa de Géminis.

Saguiz se quedó afuera tal y como su madre le había indicado mientras Saga y Alexandra se encontraban dentro del templo.

-Le he hablado mucho de ti Saga y quiso conocerte-dice Alexandra.

-¿Y a qué la has traído?-dice Saga con voz seria estando de espaldas ante ella.

-¿Qué no te da gusto Saga?

-Bueno pues, no me lo esperaba.

-No seas así, no te pareces nada al Saga que yo conocí.

- y ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-voltea a mirar a Alexandra.

-Fue de la última vez que nos vimos Saga, tú te regresabas a Grecia y pues yo ya no volví a saber de ti y como te dije ella quiso conocerte y me decidí a buscarte.

-Pues ya le he conocido y viceversa, puedes llevártela.

-Eres cruel Saga y aparte que yo…

Fuera de la casa de Géminis, Saguiz se encontraba jugando con unas flores que había por allí.

-Hola niña- dice la voz de un hombre

-Hola Señor ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Saguiz.

-Yo me llamo Milo ¿y tú?-

-Mi nombre es Saguiz-

-Vaya, es muy parecida a…- piensa Milo -¿Y con quién vienes o qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunta a la niña.

-Pues vine con mi mami, está con papi hablando ahí adentro-indica el templo de Saga-pero ya tardo mucho.

-A ver si te entendí, viniste con tu mamá y está hablando con tu… ¿Padre?

-Sí, pero como le dije ya se tardo.-toma en sus manos una mariposa.

-O sea que Saga es tu…-se asombra Milo.

En eso sale Saga del templo y observa a la niña que jugaba en las flores.

-Saga que escondidito te lo tenías eh.- dice Milo

-Cállate Milo- dice Saga serio.

-Bueno yo los dejo- dice Milo entrando al templo de Géminis para ir camino a su respectivo templo.

Se le hizo extraño a Milo no ver a la madre que mencionó la hija de Saga, pero siguió su camino.

-¡Papi, Papi!-corre Saguiz hacia Saga y lo abraza.

Saga no dice nada.

-¡Papi, Papi! Y ¿Por qué me golpeaste cuando quise entrar a tu casa?

-Vamos, entra al templo niña.-le dice Saga mientras caminaba hacia el templo, ya que se estaba haciendo de tarde.

La niña siente el rechazo de Saga, se pone triste pero no le importa y le sigue al templo.

-Oye papi, ¿y mami?-

Saga se detiene y Saguiz topa con él y se pega en la cabeza con la dura armadura de Saga.

-¡auch!- se soba la cabeza.

-¿tu… mamá…?-dice Saga sin voltear a ver a la niña.

-Sí, mi mami.

-Se fue.- Saga sigue caminando.

-¿Pero a dónde se fue?- se le ponen los ojos llorosos a la niña, Saga continua sin voltear a verla y sigue caminando.

La niña comienza a gemir diciendo –Quie… quie… ¡Quiero a mi mamaaaaaaá!- y rompe en llanto.

Saga se detiene y voltea hacia Saguiz, quien seguía llorando.

-Ya no llores niña, dijo que volvería-dice Saga para que ya no llorara.

-¡Quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami, Buaaaah!- seguía llorando.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar?- dice Saga.

Pero Saguiz no dejaba de llorar y entra Mu a la casa de Géminis porque iba de regreso a su templo.

-Pero que sucede aquí Saga ¿Quién es esa niña?- pregunta Mu.

-Que te impo…-dice Saga, pero fue interrumpido por Saguiz quien deja de llorar y mira a Mu.

-¿Quién es él papi?-pregunta Saguiz.

-¿Papi?-se asombra Mu y se vuelve a la niña y le dice.-Hola pequeña, mucho gusto yo soy Mu ¿y tú?

-Jeje, que nombre tan gracioso- ríe un poco la niña y se limpia sus lágrimas.

-Sí todos dicen eso- le sonríe Mu- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Saguiz.

-Qué bonito nombre- dice Mu- ten, te doy una paleta.

-Gracias- dice Saguiz y sonríe.

-Bueno ya, ya vámonos niña.- dice Saga con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Uy, qué carácter ¡ ya cásate Saga- dice Mu- bueno yo me voy a mi templo, adiós Saguiz-

-Adios Señor Mu- contesta Saguiz.

-Adios nuevo padre- ríe Mu y va perdiéndose en la salida del templo.

-Pedazo de idi…-Saga voltea a ver a Saguiz y hace pausa antes de decir una palabrota en frente de ella-bueno sigamos ya.

-Está bien papi.- Saguiz le sigue


	3. La aventura comienza

**ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC Y GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS ACEPTO BUENAS Y MALAS DE ELLAS MEJORO MUCHAS GRACIAS LECTORES.**

CONTINUACION…

En eso llega Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué hay Saga? Venía a ver si…- Máscara ya no termina la oración cuando ve a la hija de Saga-¿y esa niña Saga?

-Papi-dice Saguiz-¿Quién es ese señor?

-¿Papi?-pregunta Máscara extrañado.

-Sí, ya ¿Qué querías?- dice Saga de brazos cruzados.

- Venía a ver si tenías una tacita de azúcar-contesta Máscara.

-¿Solo a eso venías o ya te echaron el chisme de que tengo una hija?

-No, yo ni por enterado Saga.

-¿Y por qué no le pediste azúcar a Aioria?-dice Saga.

-A pues desde lo de la vez pasada como que ya no me habla muy bien.

-Está bien, está bien vallamos por la dichosa azúcar.-Saga se encamina a la cocina de su templo y es seguido por Saguiz y Máscara.

Entonces los tres llegan a la cocina.

-Qué bonita cocina tienes Saga- le dice Máscara Mortal.

-Déjate de halagos Cangrejo-Saga llenando una taza con azúcar.

-Papi tengo hambre-dice Saguiz sentándose en una silla.

-Ten, toma cangrejo, espero y te sea suficiente-le entrega la taza a Máscara.

-Gracias Saga, bueno yo me voy.-parte Máscara Mortal a la salida del templo.

-Papi, tengo hambre-vuelve a insistir la niña.

Saga toma unas galletas de la alacena.

-Ten, come esto- le entrega las galletas a Saguiz.

-¿Y el helado?- pregunta Saguiz.

-¿Helado?

-Sí, mami y yo comíamos las galletas con helado.

-Pues no tengo helado, confórmate con este vaso de leche.-entregando un vaso de leche.

-Pero está fría papi- se recarga en la mesa.

Saga toma el vaso de leche de mala gana, vacía la leche en un recipiente y la calienta en la estufa.

-Ten, y ya come por favor- le entrega el vaso a Saguiz.

Saguiz comienza a comer, Saga solo se quedaba observándola. Después de unos cuantos minutos Saguiz termina de comer.

-Papi, tengo sueño-se talla un ojo.

-Anda, vallamos a dormir.-le dice Saga abandonando la cocina y Saguiz de nuevo le sigue solamente.

Llegan los dos a donde Saga dormía, era un pequeño cuarto con una sola cama, al lado de ella un pequeño buró con una lámpara de luz eléctrica sobre este, en un rincón había una silla mecedora y por el otro rincón había un pequeño mueble en donde Saga guardaba su ropa. Había también una gran ventana con vista a una gran parte del santuario.

Saga se recuesta sobre la cama.

-¿Y yo en dónde dormiré papi?-pregunta la niña.

Saga no responde y solo arroja una almohada al suelo.

-Papi, se te calló una almohada, oye ¿Pero en dónde dormiré yo?

-Dormirás ahí.

-¿En el suelo?

Saga no contesta y cierra los ojos. Saguiz solamente mira la almohada y dice

-Bueno, ya qué- se acuesta en la almohada y como ella era pequeña cabía muy bien, se acurrucó en dicha almohada y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Saga abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Saguiz, después vuelve sus ojos hacia el techo quedándose pensativo y sin poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Saguiz se encontraba en la cama observando a Saga como dormía.

-¡Papi, Papi!-dice Saguiz moviendo a Saga quien se encontraba de espaldas.

Pero Saga no despertaba, seguía profundamente dormido.

-¡Papi, papi!-vuelve a insistir la niña.

Saga solamente se da la vuelta y con el brazo lanza a Saguiz hacia el suelo.

-¡Auch!-se queja Saguiz, pero por fortuna había una almohada ahí la cual había amortiguado la caída.

-Resultas bastante molesto Saga- expresa Saguiz poniéndose las manos en la cintura y frunciendo una ceja.

La niña sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina, llena un vaso con agua y va de regreso a la habitación.

-Muy bien Saga, con que no quieres despertar-dice Saguiz subiendo a la cama donde Saga se encontraba.

Saguiz, sin duda alguna vacía el vaso con agua sobre la cara de Saga, el cual se levanta repentinamente y se limpia la cara.

-Pero que…- abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Saguiz con el vaso en la mano.

-Pero que te pasa niña, ¡Esa agua está helada!

-Lo que pasa es que no despertabas papi.- le mira.

Saga se levanta y saca del buro un pequeño pañuelo con el que se limpia la cara.

-Roncabas bien fuerte, yo llegue a pensar que una bestia salvaje se había metido a tu cuarto- comenta Saguiz.

-Bueno ya, está bien solo fue un vaso de agua.- contesta Saga y sale de la habitación.

-Espérame papi.- sale Saguiz detrás de él y lo alcanza.

-Oye pa, tengo hambre.- se soba su barriguita.

Saga no dice nada y solo se le queda viendo, va en camino a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer pero no había nada.

-Mmmm, no hay nada.- replica Saga.

-Papi ¿Entonces qué comeré?- pregunta la niña.

-Ven conmigo.- Saga toma de la mano a Saguiz.

-Vaya, que bueno que ya no tengo que seguirte- sonríe Saguiz.

**GRACIAS…**


	4. ¿Será que comienzo a quererte?

**SI LOS CAPITULOS SON ALGO LARGOS O ALGO CORTOS HAGANMELO SABER n.-**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Continuación…

Saga y Saguiz salen juntos del templo de Géminis dirigiendo su camino hacia la casa de Tauro.

-Papi ¿a dónde me llevas?- Pregunta Saguiz.

Saga no contesta y sigue caminando.

-Qué amargado eres.- expresa Saguiz.

-¿Qué dijiste niña?- Saga voltea a mirarla con cara seria.

-No nada jejeje.- responde Saguiz.

-Hola Géminis ¿Cómo te va?-saluda Aldebarán a puertas de su respectivo templo.

-No molestes gordo- Saga sigue su camino entrando al templo de Tauro junto con Saguiz quien solo se queda mirando a Aldebarán.

-Creo que hoy no está de humor.- dice Aldebarán rascándose la cabeza.

-Papi, eres un grosero.- se detiene Saguiz.

-Vamos sigue ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?- Saga se pone las manos en la cintura.

-Fuiste muy grosero con el señor Aldebarán.- se cruza de brazos.

-Y bueno ya, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

-Que ya no seas tan grosero con las personas papi.

-Está bien ya no lo seré ¿Podemos continuar?-Saga algo impaciente.

-Promételo.- se voltea Saguiz.

Saga voltea los ojos y dice - Está bien lo prometo pero sigamos ya.

-Está bien papi.- Saguiz sonríe y se toma nuevamente de la mano de su padre.

Ambos caminan hasta la casa de Mu.

-Buen día Saga ¿A dónde van?- sonríe Mu a Saguiz.

-Que te i…-se detiene Saga al hablar y voltea a mirar a Saguiz quien estaba sonriente para con Mu.

Saga tuerce la boca y dice en tono bajo.

-Necesito algunas cosas de allá afuera, ¿Podrías dejarme pasar por tu templo por favor?

-Oh claro Géminis, pasa.- le sonríe Mu.

Saga se pasa derecho.

-ajam.- Saguiz jala la mano de Saga quien se detiene y voltea a verla nuevamente.

-Gracias.- le dice el santo de géminis a Mu.

Saguiz le sonríe, pero Saga no le da importancia y solo sigue su camino. Entonces los dos salen del santuario y se dirigen a una tienda que estaba cerca de ahí.

-A dónde vamos pa, sigo teniendo hambre.- Dice Saguiz sintiendo como sus tripas se comían una a la otra.

-Voy a comprarte algo de comer no protestes.- le dice Saga entrando a la tienda con ella de la mano.

Saguiz entra corriendo a la tienda y ve surtido de todo, comida de gran variedad, frutas, bebidas, golosinas, etc. Muy emocionada por todas esas cosas le dice a su papá.

-¡Mira papi, mira! Cuanta comida.

-Sí, y cálmate o van a decir que nunca te doy de comer.- le dice Saga.

-Pues eso vendría siendo casi cierto pa.

Saga camina hacia el mostrador y llega a donde el vendedor y le dice – Quiero por favor unas cuantas piezas de pan, un litro de leche y deme también…- Saga no termina la oración cuando ve que Saguiz mira las paletas tentadoramente que se encontraban en el mostrador.

-Deme una de esas paletas.- le dice Saga al vendedor.

-Claro que sí, tome.- El vendedor entrega la paleta a Saga quien después se la entrega a Saguiz.

-Ten.- dice Saga.

A Saguiz se le ilumina la mirada y con emoción toma la paleta, después la desenvuelve para después comerla, entonces se retira del mostrador y se va a la puerta de entrada.

Mientras que Saga seguía haciendo sus compras, Saguiz admiraba todo los alrededores, en eso llega un niño, era grande, robusto y topa con Saguiz.

-Oye fíjate por donde caminas.- le dice Saguiz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices niña tonta?- le responde el niño-¿Y qué tienes ahí?-le arrebata la paleta a Saguiz.

-¡Oye eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemela!- grita Saguiz.

-No.- el niño comienza a comerse la paleta de Saguiz.

A Saguiz se le dibujan lágrimas en sus ojos y corre con Saga.

-¡Papi, papi!- Jala la capa de Saga.

-¿Qué sucede?- Saga voltea.

-Él me quito mi paleta.- apunta al niño quien se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda comiéndose la paleta de Saguiz.

-Ummm.- Saga paga la cuenta, después va con el niño que le quito la paleta a Saguiz, se agacha un poco a la altura de él y le dice – Oye, ¿te molestaría devolverle la paleta a esta niña?

En eso se ve una gran sombra detrás de ellos, Saga voltea y ve a un hombre robusto, de cara poco amigable y más alto que Saga poniéndose detrás del niño.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta el hombre.

-Lo que pasa es que este niño le quito la paleta a esa niña de allá y quería ver si…

Pero Saga es interrumpido por el hombre.

-Pues quería ver nada, si mi hijo le quito la paleta a esa niña quiere decir que esa niña es débil- responde el hombre.

-Pues resulta que esa niña es mi hija.- dice Saga algo molesto.

-Pues tal vez esa debilidad la heredo de usted.- el hombre avienta a Saga con la mano.

-Quieres ver que no soy débil.- dice Saga un poco más molesto.

El hombre solo se burlaba de Saga diciendo –Jaja ¿Tú? Por favor…-

En eso Saga toma al hombre del brazo, lo levanta en el aire y lo azota en el suelo, el hijo del hombre se queda asombrado.

-Ja, eso no es nada.- se levanta el hombre algo atontado.

-¡Dale papi!- grita Saguiz.

Saga no le contesta nada al hombre, solamente le da un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo noqueado –Vámonos niña. – le dice Saga a Saguiz saliendo de la tienda.

Saguiz le enseña la lengua al niño que propicio el problema, y le da un pisotón en el pie y sale después de Saga.

Ya Saguiz y Saga se encaminaban al santuario.

-Oye papi.-

-¿Qué?- pregunta Saga.

Saguiz solo lo abraza diciéndole –Gracias.

Saga le mira, se queda por unos momentos atónito y reacciona después –Sigamos ¿quieres?

Saga comienza a caminar un poco más rápido que Saguiz.

-Espérame papi.- corre detrás de Saga.


	5. La ingeniosa Saguiz

Llegan de nuevo al templo Géminis, adentrándose a la cocina. Saga ponía todas las cosas que compró en la alacena.

-Pa, ¿Qué comeré?- le pregunta Saguiz.

Saga le entrega una pieza de pan y un vaso con leche a Saguiz, después de esto se sienta a la mesa, toma una taza de café y una pieza de pan para él, poniendo al lado de todo esto el periódico del día.

-Ay pa, tú me quieres matar de hambre ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso niña?-dice Saga con la taza de café en la mano.

-¿Tú crees que con esto me alcanza?-Saguiz señala el pan y el vaso con leche.

-Pero si eres una niña, los niños no comen mucho.- dice Saga.

-Precisamente porque soy una niña y estoy en desarrollo necesito comer más que una pieza de pan y un vaso de leche.

-Vaya, para ser una niña de tu edad eres bastante lista.- reconoce Saga.

Entonces Saga se levanta de la mesa, pone la canasta llena de fruta en la mesa y toda la canasta de pan.

-Espero que con esto te sea suficiente niña, y ya no molestes.- Saga toma el periódico y comienza a leerlo dándole sorbos a su café.

-Oye pa.- dice Saguiz remojando un pedazo de pan en la leche.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Saguiz.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?

-Sí, o sea que ¿qué haces aquí en el santuario, cuál es tu trabajo aquí?-Saguiz sigue remojando el pedazo de pan en la leche.

-Nada en especial, solo defender a la diosa Athena y a este santuario del mal.-dice saga leyendo el periódico y dando sorbos a su café.

-¡Enserio! ¡Eso es súper pa! ¿Crees que algún día yo llegaré a ser caballero como tú?

Saga pone la taza de café en la mesa y dice – En primera, no serías caballero, serias amazona, en segunda aun estás muy chica para esas cosas.-se levanta de la mesa.

-¡Sí!-grita Saguiz de emoción-¡imagina que yo sea amazona, y que golpee malos papi, así como tú golpeaste a ese tipo en la tienda!

Saguiz se sube a la mesa y comienza a tirar patadas y puñetazos a las cosas que había encima de esta.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente!- le ordena Saga.

Pero Saguiz no hace caso y sigue golpeando cosas, la fruta y el pan estaban por todas partes, en eso le da una patada al vaso en el que ella bebía leche que contenía el pedazo de pan que estaba remojando y este cae sobre la cabeza de Saga.

Saguiz se detiene mirando a Saga.

El cabello de Saga estaba empapado de leche y tenia trocitos de pan.

-¡Te dije que…!-Saga se pausa al hablar al ver la carita triste de Saguiz-olvídalo, iré a bañarme no te vayas a salir a ningún lado.

-Sí papi.- le responde Saguiz con una sonrisa.

Saga se mete a la ducha mientras Saguiz se queda en la cocina.

-Qué aburrido, ¿Qué haré?

En eso ve el grifo en el fregadero y mira el periódico de Saga y se le ocurre algo.

-¡Ya sé lo que voy a hacer!

Saguiz toma el periódico y comienza a hacer un barquito, después pone una silla para alcanzar el fregadero y pone el barquito sobre éste.

-Bien, ahora abriré la llave.

Saguiz abre la llave y comienza a salir el agua, por otro lado saga se encontraba en la regadera, en eso comienza a salir el agua fría.

-Pero que… ¡Aaah! ¡Está helada!- brinca Saga de la regadera entonces toma una toalla, se la enreda en la cintura y se marcha hacia la cocina.

Saguiz estaba jugando con el agua y con el barquito.

-¡Oye! ¡Cierra esa llave!- Al decir esto Saga cierra la llave.

-Ay papi ¿Por qué?, oye - Saguiz lo mira de arriba abajo - ¿Y por qué vienes todo remojado?

-Y todavía preguntas- Saga se marcha a cambiarse.

Saguiz se queda algo confusa, por otro lado en la casa de Aries, Mu y Aldebarán platicaban.

-Creo que hoy Saga no amaneció de humor.- dice Aldebarán

-¿Por qué dices eso Aldebarán?- le pregunta Mu.

-Pues hoy en la mañana que él y su hija iban a pasar por mi templo pues se portó algo grosero conmigo.- le responde Aldebarán.

-Pero de que hablas, si conmigo se portó de lo más amable.

-Eso es raro.- Se queda pensando Aldebarán.

-Ah, ya ves, con lo bipolar que es, era de esperarse ¿No?- dice Mu en tono burlesco.

Aldebarán ríe un poco y dice – Sí, creo que sí.- vuelve a reír.

-Y su hija es todo lo contrario ¿no crees?

-Sí, es una niña muy dulce.- En eso Aldebarán recuerda a la madre de la niña la cual no vio salir jamás del santuario.

-Oye Mu, ¿Tú no viste salir a una mujer de aquí del santuario?

-¿Una mujer?- pregunta Mu

-Sí una mujer.- vuelve a insistir Aldebarán-era alta, cabellos ondulados color negro de ojos azules, ¿No la viste?

-Pues no, no la vi pasar por aquí ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que ella es la mama de la hija de Saga, fue quien la trajo aquí.

-Tal vez salió sin que te dieras cuenta Alde, yo no me encontraba en mi templo, así que eso debió ser.- dice Mu.

-Sí, creo que eso debió ser.

La tarde llega a toda Grecia, el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco hasta que llega la noche, cubriendo con su oscuridad totalmente el santuario.

Todos los santos dorados descansaban ya en sus respectivas casas zodiacales, en la casa de Géminis Saga y su hija Saguiz se enlistaban para ir a dormir.

-Es hora de dormir niña.- dice Saga.

-Sí papi.- después de esto Saguiz se echa a correr hacia la habitación.

Saga se queda algo extrañado de por qué Saguiz corrió así, pero no dio mucha importancia a tal cosa y se encamina a la habitación él también.

Entonces llega a la habitación, abre la puerta y para sorpresa de él, Saguiz se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de él.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Toma tu almohada y déjame dormir.- ordena Saga.

-No papi, yo gané la cama, ahora tu dormirás en el suelo.-le dice Saguiz.

-De ninguna manera, quítate de esa cama ahora mismo.- vuelve a insistir Saga.

-No.- dice Saguiz cubriéndose totalmente con la cobija de Saga.

A Saga no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Está bien.- dice Saga de mala gana tomando una cobija, después se sienta en la silla que tenía en el rincón para dormir ahí.

Tanto Saguiz como Saga se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


End file.
